


Let's go

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Joshler if you squint, Rain, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is pointless. But... you can read it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, I don't know why I'm posting it.

Josh flopped down on the couch next to Tyler. "I'm so bored!" he whined. Tyler sighed.

"Same bro." Josh looked out the window at the dismal rain. He wished it wasn't raining. 

"If it wasn't raining, we could actually do something." Tyler sat up.

"Who says we can't?" Josh looked at Tyler.

"What are you thinking of?" They had just finished playing Mario Kart, and they didn't have any new music to rehearse. And it was raining, that awful rain. What could they do?

"Let's go in the rain! You know like, when we were kids, we would go and splash in the puddles, and the world would seem different and new and big and beautiful? Let's do that again. We don't have to splash, but I want to see a different world, just for today." 

"Let's go." 

They ran through the rain, holding hands. They stopped, and turned their faces to the sky. Tyler started to laugh, tears running down his face.

"Why are you crying, Tyler?" 

"I- I don't know. It's so beautiful Josh. I don't even know why. I'm getting so emotional about this. Wow, I don't know why." 

"It's alright, Tyler." And it was. It was just one of those moments that you can't question, those one in a million things.


End file.
